Wisteria Tears
by Phantom Thief Fee
Summary: Dark and Daisuke are going to America on a class trip. And when they get there, Dark meets the reincarnation of a girl he failed long ago. Nothing is as it seems when a wish giving necklace comes into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own D N Angel.

* * *

><p>Daisuke Niwa woke up to discover he was not in his room, but in his family's art vault.<p>

(Dark!) Dai yelled.

(Mmm. What?) The Phantom Thief stirred from his place in the back of Daisuke's mind. He'd been sleeping very soundly, and having the best dream. He and his tamer had separated and he had been with the girl he loved. It hadn't been Risa or Riku but someone else. It had felt like he knew the girl. A past memory he dismissed.

(Why are we in the art vault?) Dai asked irritably. He did not have time for this. He had been getting to school just barely on time the past few days, and he really wanted to be early for once.

(Oh, I must have fallen asleep as soon as I got back.)

(Isn't it mom's job to put the artworks down here?)

(Usually. I felt like doing it this time.) Dark yawned, shrugging. Dai sighed and began the long trek up to the house.

(Why'd you fall asleep down here?) Dai asked as an after thought.

(I used a lot of energy fighting Krad. I was just barely conscious. I wasn't really thinking much. Explains why I volunteered to put the art down here.) Dark said indignantly. Dai wasn't accusing him of being lazy was he? Because that was an insult to Dark's pride. Dai sensed Dark felt his pride was threatened and sighed again. Why did he have to deal with Dark? It just wasn't fair.

"Daisuke honey." Emiko called, just as Daisuke's head popped up out of the door to the vault. "Oh, there you are honey. Where were you?" She asked, worry slowly creeping into her voice. Yes, she set traps for her little boy, but she didn't want him to actually get hurt. He meant more to her than anything in the world. Plus, Dark wouldn't be able to steal without Dai. But Dai still meant the world to her.

"Dark fell asleep in the art vault." Daisuke said resentfully. "He used up most of his energy fighting Krad and passed out when he put the art in the vault." Emiko sighed with relief and giggled softly. She was happy Dai hadn't been injured, and amused by how absentminded Dark could be. Meanwhile Dark had retreated into his secret room in Dai's mind. He could think things over or just sulk there, and he wouldn't bother Dai at all. The reason he was there today, was to think about the dream/past memory or whatever it was. He went back through his memories to find that girl. Rika, no the girl's clothing had been from an earlier time period. Dark wracked his brain until he finally came up with the right girl. Fuji Sinclair. Wisteria tree. She hadn't been Japanese. Her parents European parents had moved to Japan before she was born and decided to give her a name that would let her blend in with her friends. She had met Daichi Niwa in the community school, where she had been the best in her class. They had known each other since they were twelve. Daichi had loved Fuji but she hadn't returned his feelings. Dark on the other hand, had been a constant source of fascination for her. Her love for him had been blooming slowly over the time she'd known him. Dark had been certain he'd get the sacred maiden this time, but he hadn't let on to Daichi. On Fuji's 15th birthday, Dark had been after a particularly elusive artwork for her birthday present, and Krad had shown up. They had struggled and Dark had fought with everything he'd had. Fuji had been instructed to meet Dark in the location that he and Krad had been fighting at. She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Krad's energy ball had ripped her vital organs apart. Fuji died in Dark's arms at only fifteen. Daichi had gotten to keep the Niwa body because Dark had given up. Daichi had found another girl, but Dark had though he never would. And in a way he never had. But why had he suddenly remembered Fuji now? It had been about two hundred years since Fuji had died. What was going on?

Daisuke felt Dark retreat a little and relaxed. It was a bit easier to lived without Dark watching his every move and commenting on it.

"So, what are we stealing tonight?" He asked unconsciously. Emiko smiled sweetly, setting down the plate of pancakes in front of Dai. She then busied herself cleaning the dishes while she talked.  
>"The Amethyst of the Shooting Star. Very old Hikari artifact, goes back about two hundred years. It's said the necklace grants wishes. Dark almost gave it to a girl he loved a long time ago. We thought it had been buried with her, as a present from the museum, but I suppose her parents thought it was too pretty to stay in the ground forever. She had other things from Dark to go into the underworld with." Dai put a bite of pancake in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.<p>

"If the necklace grants wishes then why didn't Dark wish for this girl to not die?" He asked, confused. Emiko smiled sadly and turned away from the sink.

"Because it was Krad's magic that killed her." She explained. "Dark had arranged to meet this girl in a park to give her a birthday present. Her present was the Amethyst of the Shooting Star. Krad was waiting at the museum and Dark never got a chance to steal the Amethyst. The girl came in on their fight and one of Krad's stray energy balls tore her vital organs apart. The necklace couldn't do anything to counteract the other Hikari magic, and Dark didn't have it." There was silence after that. Neither Niwa knew what to say. After hearing the story of Dark's loss, Dai decided to be a bit nicer to the thief.

"What was her name?" Daisuke said after a long pause. It felt wrong just to refer to her as the girl. Maybe that was just Dark talking.

"Ask Dark." Emiko said simply, and then went back to the dishes.

(Hey Dark?) Dai asked quietly.

(Yeah?) Dark answered. His voice sounded tense and tired, like he'd been crying.

(Who was the girl who died because of Krad's magic? What was her name?) Dai heard Dark sigh sadly.

(First of all, I didn't almost give her the Amethyst of the Shooting Star. It was a different artwork. And her name was Fuji Sinclair. Her parents moved here from Denmark. After her death they moved to the US.) Then Dark got very quiet. Dai continued to eat his pancakes. After he finished, Dark started talking again.

(Can I use our body for a second?) Dai nodded and let Dark take over.

"Oh, yeah." Dark said smirking. "I think I'm gonna enjoy tonight's heist. I just need a little more info.."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own D N Angel. If I did, Fuji would be a real character.

* * *

><p>Daisuke ran out the door in a less than calm fashion. Dark's information hunt had made him late in leaving the house. As he ran, he mentally went over the description of that night's heist. Dark helped supply some missing details he'd found in his little hunt. The necklace was in a private art collection on the other side of Azumano. The security was pretty mediocre from Dark and Daisuke's standpoint, a couple trip wires, some half-witted security guards, and some voice locks and keypads. If Satoshi wasn't there, this would be a piece of cake. Daisuke ran into the classroom just before the bell rang. Takeshi patted him on the back and mouthed, "Nice save."<p>

"Alright, alright class settle down." Miss Momomiya said. "Now, I have a special announcement to make. As you all know we've been working hard on our english. So, in order to put your skills to the test, I've arranged a trip to America." The class cheered. America, Daisuke thought. It would be pretty cool to see the landmarks that defined America to the rest of the world. The Statue of Liberty, the Washington Monument, Mount Rushmore. He chuckled softly. It would be pretty hard even for Dark to steal the Statue of Liberty.

(Hey! Don't doubt me!) Dark suddenly piped up.

(The statue is pretty big. It's impossible to pick it up, let alone steal it.)

(I think I head some guy made it disappear once. Think I could pull that off?) Dai smiled. Leave it to Dark to want to be the thief who stole the Statue of Liberty. For the rest of the day Dai couldn't stop thinking about the trip.

"Hey Dai." Riku said, sitting down next to him at lunch.

"Isn't it exciting?" Risa interrupted, eyes shining. "We get to go to a foreign country! I wish Mr. Dark was coming with me." Dai smiled shakily and prayed Dark wouldn't try to make Risa's wish come true.

(Don't worry. I won't.) Dark reassured him quietly. For some reason, Dai got the feeling that Dark was crying, but he couldn't exactly tell. So he kept thinking about America. He'd heard so much about it. It was the land of new beginnings, the land of hope. And the land the japanese had bombed. Daisuke hoped the Americans weren't still mad about that. He wondered if Dark had been around for that. He made a mental note to ask Dark about it later.

(Don't forget about the heist tonight.) Dark suddenly added. (Can't have you slacking off if Creepy Boy's gonna be there.) Daisuke flinched at Dark's pet name for Satoshi. Satoshi wasn't that creepy!Why did his other half insist on continuing to call Satoshi that? It's not like he continually called Risa Ditzy Girl because she wasn't the smartest person in the world! Dark sensed Dai's annoyance and retreated to his secret room. He didn't want to get chewed out by Dai again. After that little incident, the rest of the day proceeded smoothly without any other problems. Daisuke got home from school, did his homework, ate dinner, changed into Dark, and left for the heist. Satoshi didn't show up, so they were in and out in flash. With Dark posing for a few action shots from Takeshi and some fan girls. Much to Dai's annoyance of course.

"So this is the Amethyst of the Shooting Star." Dark said once they were safely at home. The thief was sitting on Dai's bed studying the pendent closely. "I wonder if it really can grant wishes." Dark's mind immediately went to Fuji. He could bring her back if it worked. But something was nagging at him. It had been almost too easy to get it. Creepy Boy and Krad hadn't shown up, but it had been a very powerful Hikari art piece. If it had been Dai asking this, Dark probably would have brushed it off as Creepy Boy being lazy or busy. But that didn't seem possible. Satoshi was always there when Dark stole a Hikari piece. Always. He never missed it. So why miss now? What was so special about this piece that Satoshi would just let Dark take it. That Krad would let him take. The more he thought about it the more it bothered him.

_"It'll all be okay."_ A voice whispered to him gently. _"Everything happens for a reason Kaitoh." _

(Let's not find out.) Dai said hurriedly as Dark pressed the necklace to his lips. Daisuke did not want to find out what the thief would wish for. Especially if it affected him somehow. Plus, Dark's mental state did not seem to be the most stable. Dai could have sworn that every time he wasn't paying attention, Dark started crying in his secret room.

(Besides, we're leaving for America soon.) Dark looked at Dai like he was crazy.

"You never mentioned that to me."

(You were probably asleep for it.) Dai grumbled. Dark huffed indignantly at that, even if it was true. Dark usually did sleep all of Dai's school hours. (We have to be at the school at midnight.) Dark glanced at the clock, 11:40.

"We are so going to be late." Dark groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own D N Angel

* * *

><p>They didn't actually end up being late, but they were close. Luckily Emiko had packed hid suitcase, so all Dai had to do was grab it and run. When Dai got there, everyone was chatting about Dark. Takeshi was boasting his latest pictures and Risa was swooning with her clique. (AN That word is read as click.) Miss Momomiya settled everyone down and herded them onto the bus.

(Isn't this exciting Dark?) Daisuke whispered to the thief.

(Yeah. It is.) Dark said calmly. He wondered if any of Fuji's relatives lived in any of the places they were visiting. Maybe she had a distant niece around Daisuke's age. That would be perfect. Dai was completely oblivious to all Dark's thoughts because he had fallen asleep. Dark had taken over and was piloting the unfortunate Niwa's body. The thief hadn't taken over on purpose, Dai had just fallen asleep and Dark had been awake, so it had happened. When they got to the airport, there was no one there except for them, that had been Miss Momomiya's plan all along. Avoid hustle and bustle by flying at an ungodly hour. This didn't make the students extremely happy, due to the fact that they all pretty much fell asleep after the adrenaline of hearing about Dark wore off. Anyway, they were through security and check-in pretty fast, so they all ended up sleeping at the gate until the plane got there. The flight to the US was long. That was the only thing to be said. Luckily Saehara was conked out until the last hour, so it was quiet for most of the time. Except for the fact that he snored softly. So it was only torture for those who sat next to him. Dai sat next to Riku thankfully, but there was no problem with Dark because the thief had fallen asleep as soon as he had sat down. It was hard keeping up an appearance as Dai and thinking about Fuji. Actually Dai was sandwiched in between Risa and Riku, which yes would have cause a problem if everyone hadn't been asleep or half asleep. They touched down in O'Hare International airport at nine pm central time. As all the kids were jostled awake, Risa said something very strange.

"Oh, Mr. Dark. I didn't know you were here." She mumbled. Daisuke patted Risa on the head.

"Dark isn't here Risa, he's sleeping." He said blearily. Riku smacked Dai's hand off Risa's head and hugged him protectively. Takeshi later swore she mumbled, "Mine." Of course he also swore Risa and Riku were bunny girls, so he could have just been half asleep. No one payed much attention to their little episode as they all filed off the plane and into the airport. They had a pretty small group, maybe about 20 or so people including the teacher. The bus ride to the hotel was also long, but everyone was sleeping or trying to. Saehara again. When they got to the hotel, a nice place called Hampton Inn Suites, Miss Momomiya divvied them up for rooms. Risa and Riku, Takeshi and Yoji, Ritsuko and Nami. So on and so on. Daisuke and Satoshi were lucky enough to get rooms all to themselves.

"And remember," Miss Momomiya yawned. "You're allowed to do whatever you want here so long as it isn't illegal, that means you Saehara!" Takeshi grumbled and started twisting his foot.

"That was only once. And I said I was sorry. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be taking pictures in the private school." Everyone remembered the time Takeshi had almost gotten sued for taking pictures in a private school they'd gone to for student council. The school had a policy against taking photos, and had almost sued Takeshi. Luckily his father had intervened and a lawsuit had been avoided. But now, whenever they went somewhere where they had free choice for their activities, they were reminded not to do anything illegal. Then Miss Momomiya dismissed them to their rooms. Dai staggered up to his room and fell fast asleep. Dark however, remained awake. Something was nagging him. He felt a strong magical presence here. It was familiar, yet vaguely alien. Like he had both seen and not seen it before. But that made no sense whatsoever. Still, could it be that Satoshi had brought an artifact with him? That would be just like Krad, planning ahead to kill him. No way was Kraddy-kins gonna succeed though. He never did. And he sensed a familiar spirit. One he hadn't felt in a long time. It couldn't be. She was dead.

"_Get some sleep Dark._" Whispered a voice in his mind. "_You're overworking yourself again. Typical you._" Suddenly he found himself in a park. He was back in Japan, and the cherry blossom trees were blooming. Which wasn't possible. It was winter.

"Do you like it?" A voice asked. "I always found the cherry blossoms breathtaking." Dark turned on his heel to find, her. Fuji. Standing right in front of him. She was dressed in her favorite pink kimono decorated with cherry blossoms. Her hair was in the same short blond bob it always was. She had glasses too. That was different.

"F-F-F-F" He stammered in disbelief.

"Use your words Dark." She said patiently. "I can't understand you if you don't use your words." Dark smiled and tried to calm his mind. Fuji was right he needed to use his words.

"It's nice to see you." He said calmly, kissing her hand. She blushed and looked away.

"You too. Although I never thought I'd hear you say that." He looked at her quizzically.

"Why?" Dark asked. "I haven't seen you in a long time." She laughed.

"Not everything is what is seems Dark. Daisuki." Then the blackness closed in on all sides and Fuji disappeared from Dark's sight once again.

* * *

><p>Nothing is as it seems right? That's what the supposed Fuji says. Hope you enjoyed this. R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

After his meeting with the girl he thought was Fuji, Dark had a strange dream. He was standing in a bedroom, not a hotel bedroom though. A girl's bedroom he decided, noting the dolls and occasional dress. There was also a pair of black pumps lying a little ways away. A girl sat up in the raised bed. She looked out at the beautiful day then she glanced at something in the bed.

"9:20, better get up." She murmured. The girl looked familiar to Dark, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly where he'd seen her before. The girl hopped off the bed and turned to Dark.

"It's going to be a wonderful day isn't it Dark?"

* * *

><p>(Dark!) Yelled a voice, instantly waking the thief.<p>

(Geez! Whadaya want?) He asked irritably.

(I've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes!) Daisuke said annoyed.

(Yeah, yeah, what time is it?) Dark asked pouting. Dai checked the clock on the nightstand.

(9:21. Why?) Dark stopped everything.

(No reason. Just curious.) He replied slowly. Dai shrugged it off and headed to the bathroom, and almost screamed. His hair had turned purple. The same as Dark's, including the hairstyle.

(What is going on?) He screamed. Dark rubbed his ears and took a peek.

(I dunno about you, but I think it's an improvement.) Dai glared at Dark mentally and Dark scrambled to find an explanation.

(Hey! Remember what Risa said on the plane?) He suddenly exclaimed.

(Weren't you asleep the whole time?) Dai asked, scrutinizing Dark skeptically.

(Not the whole time!) Dark huffed indignantly. (I was awake for snippets. Like when Risa said she didn't know that I was on the flight. And I don't remember us transforming. No one noticed because frankly everyone was half asleep.) Dark finished triumphantly. It was always nice when he was right. (Oh, and take the Amethyst off. It's tempting me.) Daisuke looked down at his neck. There it was, the pendent they had stolen, right there around his neck. He dismissed it as forgetting to ditch it at home. He took it off and his hair immediately returned to normal. Dai frowned, but didn't think much of it. His life was just one weird thing after another these days. He shrugged it off and headed down to breakfast.

"Morning Dai." Riku smiled, patting the seat next to her.

"Oh, your hair's back to normal." Risa said once she saw Dai.

"What are you talking about?" Dai laughed nervously. "My hair's always like this." Risa gave him a puzzled look but didn't really go after it. After breakfast the kids all headed out. Miss Momomiya tried to give them a safety warning, but they were gone too fast for her to get in a word.

"Be safe." She told Dai halfheartedly as he left. He smiled and promised he would. As Dai stepped out into the cold bracing air, he got the feeling someone was watching him. He turned and tried to spot someone, but there was no one there. He tried to shake the feeling and walked over to a mall that was conveniently located right across from the hotel.

(Hey, Dark. You think we should get some books to help our english?) Dai asked the thief as he strolled into the bookstore. Dark just muttered some vague manga title and fell silent. Dai was a bit confused, but went to the manga section and picked it up anyway.

(Why this one?) He asked, giving it a once over. It looked a bit like a shoujo manga.

(Huh?) Dark said, suddenly alert.

(Why'd you want this book?) Dai repeated testily. Dark looked at it and shrugged.

(I never asked for it.) He said. (I've never even heard of it. 'Sides, it's a girls book.) Dai got a quizzical look on his face.

(When I asked you if we should get a book you muttered this title.) Dark suddenly got very quiet. Dai got suspicious fast.

(What's going on?) Dai asked. He could feel Dark squirming under the pressure. Finally he broke.

(Alright! Alright!) Dark yelled. (I'll tell you. I keep having dreams about this girl. After we stole the Amethyst I started seeing what was happening in her life the exact time it was happening. She was reading that.) Dai nodded.

(What does she look like?) Dai asked, looking off to the side somewhere.

(Um, blonde, skinny, glasses. She looks a lot like Riku. Why?)

(Is that her?) Dai asked, directing Dark's attentions to a girl kneeling down to look at the mangas. Dark's jaw dropped. Silence.

(Um, will you let me talk to her?)

(What?)

(Let me take over our body and talk to her.)

(Why?)

(It's important.) Dai obliged. Dark's voice never sounded like that unless something was really urgent. Dai let control slip, he looked the same on the outside, but Dark was in control. Dark gathered up his wits and walked over. The girl noticed but buried her head deeper into her book.

"Excuse me?" He asked smoothly. "But do you think you could tell me where the Sinclair family lives?" The girl slowly turned to look at him.

"My family's name used to be Sinclair. Why?" She asked, her cheeks dusted with a light blush. Dark grinned internally.

"I have something that your great grandmother Fuji left with my family. I'd like to return it." The girl nodded slowly.

"You could talk to my dad about it." She got up and started walking away. Dark followed. Suddenly she turned back to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You're crying." Dark brought a hand up to his face and noticed it was wet. This girl, she was the spitting image of Fuji. How could he not cry.

"I'm fine." He assured her. She nodded and smiled sadly.

"Anything else you need besides this?" She asked. Dark wracked his brain for any other excuses to stay by this girl.

"Do you know where the nearest train station is?" He blurted out. "I'd like to go into the city." The girl nodded and Dark followed her out of the book store.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been lazy.<p> 


End file.
